Kid and the Symmetrical Kishin
by LoxusXV
Summary: Death the Kid discovers a kishin living in Death City, he wonders about the kishin, he knows he has to destroy the kishin but...HE'S JUST TOO SYMMETRICAL! What's a Death God to do? Oh, and the symmetrical kishin writes fanfiction? WHAT? A collaboration with Sincerely The Sign Painter.


_Kid and the Symmetrical Kishin_

"Why are young wipper snappers reviewing on my story? There after me!" the paranoid old man ran to hide but tripped on Kid.

After tripping on Kid he ran in opposite direction screaming.

Though why grumpy paranoid old men would be on I don't know. Kid sat up and watched grumpy paranoid old man runn. "Hmm why is there a grumpy paranoid old man on fanfic?" Kid thought, "Unless he's a kishin!"

"Yes that's it!" Kid exclaimed standing up, "He must be a kishin looking for delicious human souls to destroy!" Quickly Kid got up and chased after the grumpy paranoid kishin man. But then Kid noticed something, he was symmetrical!

Kid stopped, should he chase him? Should he let him go? Then Kid got a great idea. "I'll lock you in a cage and start a zoo of symmetrical Kishin!" Kid yelled happily, "That way you can't eat souls but I don't need to destroy you!" Kid charged after the grumpy paranoid kishin man.

"Let me out!" the grumpy paranoid kishin man shouted locked inside his cage. Kid's focused stare was starting to scare the poor guy. Images of more people staring at him appeared and soon the grumpy paranoid kishin man was longing for his dark room. And his computer to continue writing his fanfiction.

Suddenly a group of young wiper snappers who were following his fanfic ran into Kid's house and kidnapped Liz and Patty. They sent a ransom note to Kid.

"Kid;

If you ever want to see your guns again you'll give the frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man a laptop so he can finish is fanfic."

Kid, worried of the safety of his partners did as the note requested. The laptop of course was the very best, perfectly symmetrical so the frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man could work efficiently. Kid just wasn't counting on one not so minor detail, writer's block.

"I can't write my fanfic with writer's block," the symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man said, "You'll need to find me inspiration." So Kid became a journalist and traveled around Death City spying on people to find inspiration.

Hours past and the asymmetrical boy tried his best to get his captured symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man inspiration for his fanfic, but he wasn't having the best of luck. First of all, he never actually asked what kind of inspiration. What was this fanfiction about anyway? And then there was the fact that when he requested for someone to tell him of an inspirational moment in their lives they just walked away, slightly scared.

So finally he got so desperate that he threw Crona in the cage with the symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man. Crona talked his woes to the symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man until he was so depressed that he wrote a Tragedy/Angst story.

The group of young wiper snappers rejoiced at the Tragedy/Angst fanfiction and as promised returned Liz and Patti to Kid. Of course when his weapons returned Kid wasn't as happy as he should have been since Liz was angry that he had let them get kidnapped.

"I'm sorry Ok!" Kid cried as Liz glared at him, "I was away tending to my symmetry zoo!" Liz and Patty huffed but couldn't stay angry at Kid for long and soon they were off looking for more symmetrical kishin for the zoo, and that's when they found her. She was a symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin woman.

She was not easy to capture. Unlike the symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man, she was cunning. It was not easy to outsmart Death the Kid, but she managed to do it. But this chase didn't last long; soon the symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin woman joined the symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man in Kid's symmetry zoo.

They started dating and soon they got married. After that they had eight children and named them all Kid, (Kid 1 Kid 2...) Kid wondered how they did this in only a day and a half.

Liz told him it was because they were kishin, and kishin were inhuman. Kid just went along with it, seeing as he couldn't argue and it did make sense. Patti on the other hand was just poking at the kishin children through the cage with a stick.

One of the Kishin kids swallowed her whole.

Once Liz noticed this she freaked out and blamed Kid completely. "Kid you HAVE to get rid of those-those things!" she shouted crying.

"Ok, Ok" Kid said and tried to get rid of one of the kids. He ran to it and slammed a poll into it. It threw up Patty. Kid fainted because Patty was covered in asymmetrical slobber.

The symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin woman yelled and scolded the passed out Death the Kid for upsetting Kid 5's stomach and then making Kid 2 cry. This just made Liz freak out, kishin weren't human anymore. Why were they acting human!

It turned out that they had a little humanity in them so they could still act human. Before Liz had time to think about this the angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin woman grabbed Kid and put him in time out.

Kid pouted, it wasn't his fault the little kishin kid had to eat his weapon. But, he thought, at least this corner is symmetrical.

The angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin woman then tried to spank Kid.

But her husband Mr. symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin talked her out of it. He convinced her to let Kid be, after all he had just wanted to help his friends.

Mrs. angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin reluctantly agreed and gave Kid a stern scolding. Kid left and stated to head home when he saw an angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin dog.

The asymmetrical boy squealed in delight and returned to his Symmetry Zoo with the angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin dog. This was to add to his zoo and to make up to his family of caged symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin. Either way all were happy. Even the dog.

But there was a problem. Kid in trying to get the dog was bit and came down with a rare illness.

He freaked out; the dog didn't bite him symmetrically! So even in his sick state he tried to get the dog to bite him again.

The dog did so increasing the illness to a dangerous degree.

Kid then fainted from the fatigue the illness brought. Hours past and finally Liz and Patti found him. Liz freaked out completely and brought him to the infirmary at Shibusen or the DWMA with the help of her sister.

When Death heard what happen he was really angry. He swore that he would destroy all the kishin in the zoo. Unfortunately he couldn't find Kid's Zoo. Meanwhile Stein needed to give Kid an operation. (Much to his pleasure)

Nervously Liz and Patti waited for the operation to be completed but it took hours and hours. Soon they fell asleep. Patti dreamed of giraffes and Liz dreamed the operation went totally wrong. By eight in the afternoon the next day Stein had finished Kid's operation.

Now Kid was in a coma. Stein went to wake up Patty and Liz but only Liz woke up. For some reason they couldn't wake up Patty. Meanwhile in Patty's dream giraffes were invading the DWMA. In real life the same thing was happening.

People all over Death City started to panic. The rampaging giraffes had put many people such as store owners into a state of shock. Those on the inside of the building, like Liz Thompson, was freaking out as well. Thinking things like the giraffes could be possessed by ghosts! But they weren't she was just overly paranoid.

And speaking of paranoid, the angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin family (Plus dog) got lose and started eating the giraffes.

The angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin family accomplished the task of devouring all of the giraffes. Death City citizens rejoiced, including Lord Death who gave them high honoring medals. Kid, unfortunately couldn't see the glorious moment seeing as his coma still had a hold on him.

When the angry symmetrical frightened grumpy paranoid kishin man found out Kid was in a coma he wrote an author's note on his fanfic story that Kid needed help and soon all his fans came.

The angry symmetrical grumpy paranoid kishin man's fans were able to bring Kid out of his coma, something that Stein couldn't achieve. It was a miracle and Death the Kid thanked the angry symmetrical grumpy paranoid kishin man and his fans.

As a reward he bought the angry symmetrical grumpy paranoid kishin man a new computer.

There was now no more quarrel between the angry symmetrical grumpy paranoid kishin family and the Death Gods. In fact Lord Death gave them a lovely, and symmetrical, house to live the rest of their lives in Death City.

_The End_

* * *

Author's Note: This was created over pming with Sincerely The Sign Painter when I asked 'who doesn't like reviews?' Hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading! *Waves symmetrically* Remember weird things can come from simple questions! XD


End file.
